Change of Fate
by Darkfire45
Summary: We understood in canon that Angela loves Edward in a more than friends way. What would happen had she decided to choose Moroha during the Russia incident, and consequently stay in Japan with him after the battle with the Ancient Dragon? How would future events be affected? How would Satsuki and Shizuno react? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Seiken Tsukai no World Break or anything associated with it! The credit for the novels and manga goes to the original author and Diomidea Studios for the anime. The only thing I own is this plot and any possible OCs!

**Hello again my fellow writers and readers! Darkfire45 is back, hopefully without the damned writer's block anymore! I watched the anime and after watching episodes 10, 11, and 12, I thought what would happen if Angela decided to stay in Japan with Moroha and the others. In canon, she went back to England with Sir Edward (who she likes romantically of course) and acknowledged Moroha as a man next to Edward, but what would happen if she gave up on Edward and chose to snag a certain main character? How do you think the two main people from Moroha's past lives as Fraga and Shu Saura, and everyone else for that matter, react to this choice? Read and you shall find out. **

**Each chapter will have rotating POVs, which will vary of course.**

**This will start off from the beginning of Episode 10 and carry over to the end of Episode 12.**

Derp- Regular speech

_Derp- Thoughts, Telepathic speak_

**Derp-chanting an aria, technique name**

**However I will start this with something unexpected Hehehe….**

**Warning: Possible lemons!**

**Chapter 1: A Different Beginning…**

**The cabin (from Episode 10)**

**Moroha POV**

_What in the hell hit me last night?_ I thought to myself as I woke up after taking some serious damage the previous night.

**Flashback!**

**"die die die die. All life must perish. Deliverance of the soul is simple. Remove your heavy clothes and share with all the comfort of journeying heaven and earth. Oh death, so sweet!" **_Shit! She already finished chanting!_ I thought to myself. **"Angela-san move!"** I yelled out as I pushed her away from the mirror.

**Angela POV**

_No! That damn idiot will be killed!_ I thought to myself. **"Haimura!"** I futilely yelled as he was struck by the monstrous bolt of lightning.

**Flashback end!**

_However that doesn't explain why the hell I'm in bed, in my birthday suit for that matter, with Angela who's in the same state._ I thought to myself with a sigh. "Ed-sama, I'm cold." I heard my companion mutter in her sleep, tightening her already inescapable grip. "Angela-san stop! This is bad! This is really bad!" I frantically yell out, which _somehow_ was enough to wake her up. "You're awake." Angela said, sounding relieved. "Yeah, thanks to you." I said back. "Thank Goodness!" She said, unconsciously pressing my face into her _assets_. "Um, your boobs are sort of touching me." I said as non-perverted as possible. Angela blinked then screamed as what I said _finally_ clicked.

**A few minutes later**

After screaming her lungs out and a short conversation, my partner for my private 'war' with the Russia Branch and the Terror Empress was gathering her clothes when someone unexpected decided to make an appearance. "How's it going?" our guest yelled out. Unfortunately for us, well, she misunderstood the situation. "M-My bad, I didn't know you were having sex. Take your time." She said closing the curtain with a flustered expression on her face. _Well shit._ I thought to myself. While I was silently attempting to figure out how to explain what was going on, I missed a contemplative expression on my companion's face…

**Angela POV**

_Haimura isn't that bad looking, but I yearn for Ed-sama. I'm now torn between my master, who I've been unable to see me as more than a friend and confidant, and Haimura, who is proving be much like Ed-sama. I deny it all the time, but I know in my heart Ed-sama will never love me in the way I wish he would. I want Haimura myself, but is it worth possibly breaking my friendship with Urushibara? Unless… she did seem like she would alright with sharing Haimura, but only as long as she's the main wife. However, she didn't say anything who would bag him first. I may not get Ed-sama, but I will get someone even better._ I thought to myself.

**Neutral POV**

It looks like our dense main character will get lucky, just not in a way he expected. Moroha managed to get changed while Angela was distracted with her thoughts. He tried to sneak out, but was met with Angela looking at him with a predatory smile ridden with lust. _Oh hell, I know that look. I may dense when it comes to a girl's feelings sometimes, but even I'm NOT dense enough to not know when a woman wants me in a more than friends sort of way. I DO like her as a woman, but Shizuno and Satsuki come first._

**Angela POV**

_Hmm… Our guest DID think we were having sex, so why not? It's not like Moroha would deny me if I came onto him. I think I may choose to stay with him, screw that pink-haired bitch. Urushibara most likely will be mad at us, mainly me for doing this, but to a lesser degree._ Angela thought to herself, smiling at _finally_ getting someone who would like her back. She then went through her mind thinking of possible scenarios for the future, _her_ future with Moroha of all people.

**Much later, after the battle with the Terror Empress…**

**Moroha POV**

"I've had it! I'm going to kill you now! How could you just go off with the forbidden curse?! Russia's map changed because of you! We might as well call it the Sea of Haimura!" Angela fired off on me. "Anything but that!" I said in slight fear. "Angela, please forgive him now." I heard Shizuno say with exasperation. "Yeah. Don't go lecturing in a sauna, it's getting so stuffy." Katya added. "Why are we even in a mixed bath?" I asked._ I have a nagging feeling about the **real** reason._ He added mentally. "It's Finland-style, of course we're mixed! How could you not know that?" Angela yelled at me. "Right." I say back with a sigh. "There, there, there you two. You shared a bed naked. That's enough." Katya said trying to defuse the situation, but unknowingly made things worse. _Great. She just HAD to mention that. I bet Angela is reacting the same way I am._ Moroha said to himself mentally. He turned to see how Angela reacted to the statement, and what he saw and heard shocked him yet again.

**Angela POV**

_I've decided. I'm going to make Moroha take me and I don't give a damn about the others. If they want him, they're going to have to share._ Angela said in silent determination.

**Moroha POV**

"Angela-san, would you _please_ explain what she means by that?" Shizuno asked. _Shit, she's definitely pissed. Satsuki and Elena look like they want to kill me. I certainly don't like the expression on Angela's face. THAT definitely spells trouble._ Moroha thought to himself.

"I'm waiting for an answer _Angela-san_." Shizuno said with definite irritation. Angela answered back in a way that everyone never quite expected. Like with this morning, I found my head squished in between her _assets_, this time she was doing it consciously. While I was stuck I missed the predatory expression on her face. After finally getting myself out of the situation, I had a nasty feeling this wasn't the end of it. "If you're wondering why I just did that, I also love Moroha as a man." Angela said with a challenging smirk.

**Shizuno POV**

_So she wants Anata does she? I don't really like having to share him, but if it's Angela, I can make an exception along with Satsuki. However, I will be the first wife. _Shizuno thought to herself.

**Later, after the battle with the Ancient Dragon…**

**Neutral POV**

After the epic battle with the dragon that destroyed everything precious to Moroha's past lives, both of them, things mostly went back to normal, and I said mostly because of this:

**Airport, when Sir Edward prepares to leave Japan…**

"Ed-sama, I wish to stay in Japan." A shocking statement to the man in question and Moroha and his companions was uttered from the person who would be the least likely to say it. Edward raised an eyebrow in interest. _Why does she want to stay in Japan?_ Edward said to himself mentally. He then saw the blush on Angela's face then looks at a shell-shocked Moroha. _So THAT's why she wants to stay. Jack sure works fast with the ladies, that's for certain, whether he realizes it or not. Could she have decided she wanted him during the thing with Russia? If that's the case I have no reason to stop her._ Edward inwardly made his decision. The grin on his face would make anyone who knew him start getting a little scared.

**Shizuno POV**

_Hmm. This actually works out. I saw the way Angela looks at Anata, and considering the injuries he had, she had justified reason to do what she did. She obviously is very willing to protect him if that incident is anything to go by. I can't protect my idiot of a husband alone._ I thought to myself.

**Moroha POV**

_It seems I was right after all. Angela will be staying with us, but the startling thing is that Shizuno is okay with it. Did they come to a compromise in terms of sharing me?_ Moroha asked himself silently.

**Later, after the celebration**

**Moroha POV**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I heard Maya yell out in shock. I walked in to find out what was going on. "Moroha, in addition to Maya staying in your room, you have a few surprise guests." Mari said with a wink. _Shit. I have a nasty feeling who the people she's talking about are._ Moroha said mentally.

**Later**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I said in absolute shock. I thought I was going to get a different room, not a huge house! "The government decided you would need a proper house in case you're called on for a fight with a Metaphysical." Mari said shaking her head at their hard-headed decision, even though it had its merits.

**A few minutes later…**

_Why in the hell is there such a massive bed in my room, unless… well shit. It looks like I'm going to get used to not sleeping with a very cuddly Maya._ Moroha said to himself (I mean the non-perverted kind of sleep you horny perverts!)

**Later that day…**

I came back from a shower, only to see a very _arousing_ sight. The three women I love more than anything in the world were just lying there on the bed, wearing some very _risqué_ lingerie that awoke Moroha Junior. Needless to say the three were _very_ pleased with the reaction.

"Anata, you're horrible for attempting to leave me, your wife, for another woman. If you want to make it up to me, take me as your own, in this life, and every life after it!" Shizuno said sensually.

"Nii-sama, you're the worst for leaving me, your sister behind. You deserve some punishment." Satsuki said, emphasizing punishment with a face filled with lust.

Angela didn't have to say anything. Her facial expression said it all.

That night, I ended up losing my virginity in a way most men would dream of.

**That ends the first chapter of my new story: Change of Fate! One thousand and nine hundred twenty words of a lucky bout of inspiration! I will wait on this story and see what people think before I consider continuing this.****.**


	2. Important Notice!

Hello again everyone. **Darkfire45** here. I apologize for not updating in so long. I've had to deal with a lot of shit, from having to get a new computer** AGAIN**, to college starting back. I lost all of my story documents, and I have too much on my plate to deal with, so I'm cutting to the chase. I've given up on **ALL** of my stories. Send me a PM if you would like to adopt the stories and I'll create a doc for the chapters already uploaded and e-mail them to you. For those of you who feel like bitching at me for this, like I said, I have too much shit in real life going on, and it's shit I don't have a damn choice in. However, I will help as a beta for new writers who may need help with improving their story, as I will still frequently come on to see what's new on my favorite story zones. Again, I apologize for this extremely late notice, and I hope to see all of you later at some point.

**Darkfire45** signing off!


End file.
